the Sweet Honey Tames the Roaring Lion
by Sokxs
Summary: what if Honeyfern went Back to ThunderClan? what if her and Berrynose's love was never mean to be? this is what i think would happen. Please review and no fire.
1. prologue

The Sweet Honey Tames the Roaring Lion

Prologue:  
"Honeyfern." a light brown dappled cat looked up. "Bluestar, what is it?" Bluestar looked upon the three kits playing with Honeyfern's tail. "The kits shouldn't be here to hear this conversation." The three kits with stars in their fluffy pelts, raced towards a white queen. "Bluestar, what is it?" she repeated, leaning forward. "StarClan has decided to give you another chance at life, as a kit of Foxleap and Blossomfall." Honeyfern looked at the blue gray she cat in surprise. "I can finally be with Berrynose!" she called happily, but feeling bad. Her sister is mates with him and is expecting his kits. "Berrynose was never yours. You will find where your heart lies…." Mist covered her vision and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One…

"Blossomfall, their beautiful!" a reddish tom breathed. Blossomfall purred, "You helped create them too!" he twitched his whiskers. "What's their names?" she looked at her three kits. "How about… kit for her." Bramblekit is a tortioshell and white she kit like her mother. "Owlkit," a golden brown tom with white tabby stripes. "Russetkit," a she kit with the same pelt as her father. Blossomfall looked at her last kit. She was a dappled light brown tabby she cat. She thought for a second, and than saw a StarClan warrior sitting in the nursery. Her white pelt was filled with stars, and her blue eyes soft as melted snow. "If you name her Honeykit, she will finally find her true self." The white she cat vanished. "Honeykit." Blossomfall repeated.

"She's beautiful." Her mates voice brought her back. "Yes, yes she is."

_What's going on? It's so dark! _The kit thought to herself. She felt like she's been in blackness before. _Everything seems so loud! _ She mewed, trying to ask. Nothing came out but a high pitched mewl of hunger. Only than did the little kit realize she was very hungry. She crawled to the warm milky scent. She bumped into bodies, some bigger, some smaller. She put her paws on the soft squishy thing and started suckling. She felt herself slipping away…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 6 moons later

"Honeykit! Over here!" a small red tabby she kit called. Honeykit looked over to her. "Russetkit! Move that way!" Russetkit moved the other way while Owlkit and Briarkit went to where she nodded to. Honeykit passed to Russetkit, who ran to the dirtplace tunnel. "We win!" Russetkit cheered. Owlkit growled something under his breath that sounded awfully like "pile of fox dung". "Why do you have to be such a poor loser?" Honeykit teased her brother. "We always win! You guys are…." He stopped talking before blurting, "tiny!" Honeykit heard Russetkit whimper and Briarkit trying to tell her that Owlkit didn't mean it. "What would _Foxleap_ think of this?" Honeykit asked innocently. Foxleap went hard on Owlkit because he was his only son. "He's on patrol!"

"That's what you think!" Foxleap came behind his two kits arguing. "What is it that I would think of this?" Honeykit looked at Owlkit. "Nothing." Owlkit let out a shaky breath. "I pray to StarClan who has to mentor you two." Sighed Blossomfall, coming to sit beside her mate. "Well we'll find out soon." Came a deep voice. Russetkit came over when Bramblestar did. Russetkit let out a squeak and ran over to their mother. Bramblestar purred.

He walked away and jumped onto Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Cats came to sit, and Blossomfall and Foxleap started grooming her and her siblings. Briarkit complained, along with Russetkit and Owlkit. When they were done, Bramblestar called them forward. "This is a proud day for ThunderClan. By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Owlkit, from now until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Owlpaw! You mentor shall be Bumblestripe. You have received good training, and I hope you will pass that onto Owlpaw."

"Honeykit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be named Honeypaw! Your mentor shall be," his gaze swept the clearing. "Poppyfrost. I hope you will pass on your patience and spirit onto Honeypaw." Honeypaw stepped foreword, feeling disappointment when she saw a haunting expression on her new mentors face. Even Sorreltail and Brackenfur looked haunted.

"Russetkit, from this day foreword, you shall be known as Russetpaw, Icecloud shall be your mentor." The two she cats touched noses. "Briarkit, you shall be known as Briarpaw until you receive your warrior name. your mentor shall be Ivypool. I hope you will pass on your fighting skills and bravery onto Briarpaw." Ivypool and Briarpaw obviously looked happy with Bramblestar's choice. Honeypaw didn't even hear the clan calling her and her littermates names, for she felt that she already let her mentor down.

"We'll start tomorrow." Poppyfrost mewed stiffly, before walking over to Sorreltail, Brackenfur and Cinderheart.


End file.
